One Summer day
by ForeveranEdwardLUVVER
Summary: Bella visits her friend Rosalie over the summer. While expectin to only visit her friend, she gets something else too: love. But what will she do when she has to leave again?


**A/N: Hey you guys!! I really hope you like this story!! It popped into my head one day, and I decided I should post it on here!! I hope I get as good feedback on this one as I did on my other story Bitten. O, but I must warn you that every person in this story is very human and will stay that way throughout the whole thing. Well enough of my babbling, here's the story. Enjoy!!**

One Summer Day..

**Settling in:**

As I walked out of the airport, I immediately recognized Rosalie. She was my best friend. But even if she hadn't been, my eyes would have got strait to her first. She stood out of the crowd like a flower in the middle of the winter. Everyone around her was wearing modern clothes, nothing flashy and expensive. And then there was Rosalie. She was gorgeous- wearing her designer clothes and her hair all curly. She used to model for Hollister and Abercrombie, but quit when her steady boyfriend, Emmett, didn't like the thought of other guys checking her out. I, of course, thought it was ridiculous. They did anyway. He must be too blind to notice, I guess.

When she spotted me, she started waving excitedly. I was spending the summer with her in her hometown, Forks. I didn't really want to come here, but when I suggested that she- instead- came down to Arizona, she threw a huge fit. She had started rambling nonsense about how the sun might do something to her skin. So now I was stuck here int his rainy, old town. Fun.

I quickly caught up to her. I was surprised about how few people were here. Nothing at all like Arizona. This was so weird.

"Oh my gosh! You look great!" She pulled me into a big hug. The bracelets on her wrist clattered.

"Thank you. You know, you don't look half bad yourself," I teased. She laughed. But then she took a step back and appraised my outfit. I looked down to see what was wrong. I was wearing skinny jeans with a turquoise v- neck shirt. What's wrong with that? I was even wearing wedges- something I wouldn't wear in a million years.

"That shirt is from last season," she scolded me. I smiled. Only she would notice that. Oh, well. That was her.

We each grabbed one of my suitcases and walked out to the car. I remember her car. It was nice. It was a sleek looking red BMW convertible. I saw it parked right in front of the exit door, still running. I could see a big figure in the rear glass. That must be Emmett, I decided. I haven't met him before. I've only heard Rosalie talking about him on the phone. He sounded nice.

We put the luggage in the trunk of the car, then climbed in.

The car ride to her house was talkative. We would randomly ask a question about what the other person had done throughout the past year. Emmett was really cool. His massive size was intimidating at first, but once I started to relax I noticed how funny he was. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. Every time he would laugh, his brown, curly hair would bounce on the top of his head. How could such happy people live here?

I still couldn't get used to the constant rain. And why was everything so green? Wouldn't the plants die from drinking so much water? This place was so confusing. It wasn't right. It was really depressing, actually.

The closer we got to Rose's house, the more amazing it got. TI had a unique style to it. It was old- fashioned, but still had a modern edge to it. There wasn't another house on the face of the planet that looked like this. How the hell can she afford this? I knew she had a lot of money, but I didn't know she had _this_ much.

Rose noticed my awed expression.

"You like it?" she giggled.

"Duh!" I breathed. I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the back of the car. He came back around with all of my suitcases balancing in his arms.

"Oh, here let me take some." I scrambled forward to grab one. Emmett simply rolled his eyes dramatically and took them inside. He was really strong. I had packed those pretty good with clothes and such. And surprisingly graceful, even with his huge form.

"Me and Emmett built this," Rosalie explained- motioning towards the house." His family is really rich, so I only had to contribute a little-" she smiled"- I tried to do more, but he's just so stubborn."

"It's beautiful." She grinned at me.

"Do you want to see your room?" I nodded eagerly. I wonder what the inside of the house looks like. It couldn't nearly be as beautiful as the outside. God, was I wrong.

I walked into the front room. It was so gorgeous! The walls were totally white. There was black staircase that lead to the upstairs. All the furniture was black except a red sofa in the corner of the room. There were two bookshelves loaded with books. The wall on the outside was mostly window. You could see the thick forest that surrounded the huge house. There was a white chandelier that hung from the ceiling that went wonderfully with the rest of the room. This room could be in a designer magazine.(**pic on my profile )**

"W-O-W." I couldn't think of anything else to say. There were no words that could describe this room, except maybe heaven. I guess I could make it through this summer...

"You haven't even seen the best part," she promised me. She led me up the stairs. We passed lots of doors, but didn't go into any of them. I wanted to see what the other rooms looked like, but was also very anxious to what could be better then the front room. We went to the very last door on the upstairs. She looked at me once, then opened the door. She gave me a signal to go in. I walked in slowly- closing my eyes. I stopped a few feet in, took a deep breath, then opened my eyes. My mouth dropped open and I stifled a gasp.

There was a huge king size bed in the middle of the room, claiming the most attention. It had a arch over the top that gave it a very unique look. There were two yellow lights that added a pop to the room that were placed over the two bedside tables. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed it only looked like there was a sheet blocking the weather outside. It looped up and down. There was a green rug that hid some of the white tile. There was a screen looking thing on one of the walls and tied together the beautiful wood and the plain white walls.(**pic on profile)**

I was wrong before- _this_ was heaven.

"Oh...my...god." I breathed. Rosalie and Emmett laughed. I hadn't even heard Emmett come in.

"This is your room," he announced.

"Thank you!" They laughed again. I couldn't imagine what I looked like now. Probably around a child that got a brand new toy. I should visit Rose more often! I definitely wasn't thinking Rosalie would be living like this. I thought I would have to sleep on a couch in an apartment. This was totally the opposite direction.

"We'll let you unpack and get used to your new room. We're going to go out for dinner in about two hours, so be ready!" They both left. I stood there for a few moments, still taking it in. I noticed a door on the wall and walked in. It was a _huge_ bathroom. There was a big tub and I could see jets in it. I would have to use that soon. There was a walk in shower that had a shower head that came out of the ceiling. I hadn't seen that before. I noticed another door and walked in. There was a closet that looked like three people could fit there stuff in it. Rosalie had to have something to do with this. It had her written_ all_ over it. I noticed my suitcases sitting in the corner. I guess while I was here I could unpack. I went over and retrieved them and unzipped the zippers.

It only took me a few moments to finish. Once I was done, I stepped back to look at my work. My clothes didn't even fill one- third of the closet. Rosalie wasn't going to be happy about that. Once she saw this, she would probably take me shopping. I couldn't even imagine what her closet looked like.

I decided that I should clean up a little bit before we went out. I went back into the bathroom to take a relaxing bath.

----------(two hours later)

"You ready Bella?" Rose knocked on my door. I quickly finished putting on my mascara and went to open it for her,

"Yes, I am decent." She took a step back and studied my outfit again. I sighed and twirled for her. I was wearing a silky, black shirt that tied in the back. It had a very deep v that showed a little cleavage. Since I didn't know if it was casual or formal, I decided I would put on a formal shirt, but downsize it with some jeans. Since I didn't have any tennis shoes that matched, I put on some classic heals. Just plain black.

"We are going to need to go shopping," she mused. I groaned and rolled my eyes. She reached back and yanked on my hair. I had pulled it back into a pony tail.

"Take that out, please. It's killing me."

"I honestly don't know why I stayed friends with you. You're too picky." I whined. But I did as she said. My hair fell down to below my shoulders.

"Much better," she appraised. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me downstairs. Emmett was waiting by the front door. He was looking at his watch.

"You two take so long."

"Oh Emmett, shut up." Rosalie chirped. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how would you feel if you were always waiting on me?" he challenged.

"I won't ever have to because you'll always be waiting on me."She replied. He laughed.

"Too true." he agreed.

We all walked out to Rose's car. They both got in the front seats and I was alone in the back. We were pretty quiet the whole trip. Emmett was playing a jazzy song on the radio. He would hum along with it. I didn't know how he even knew it.

We were totally surrounded by trees, but after a few minutes street lights started to pass the windows.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Port Angeles. Forks doesn't have any good restaurants." Rosalie explained.. I nodded.

We parked in front of a busy looking restaurant and climbed out. There was a huge line that led inside. Emmett and Rosalie didn't bother to wait in line. They went strait to the front and started talking to the attendant there.

"Hale. Reservation for three." Emmett said to the man. The guy looked down at the clipboard in front of him and searched for our names.

"Aw, here we are," the man said. He opened the side latch to let us in. We walked in and a woman led us to where our table was. This was like a five star restaurant. There was a dance floor where a band was playing music and people were dancing.

"Your server will be here in a few moments," she said. She flipped her hair and walked away.

"I hate restaurants," Rosalie said through clenched teeth. Emmett laughed.

"Your just jealous because the waitresses always hit on me." he said confidently.

"Of course I am, what else would I be?" Emmett leaned in and kissed Rose quickly. I looked away to give them some privacy.

"You know I love you," he said after they were done. I smiled. They were so cute together.

They waitress came, and- just like they had said- was extremely friendly with Emmett. Rosalie was giving her death glares the whole time. We got our food and then Rosalie and Emmett went dancing after they were done eating. So now I was sitting there alone. I was watching them dance. They were definitely the most skilled. They twirled and dipped together.

"Would you like to dance?" A deep, silky voice asked me. I looked over to see a beautiful boy staring at me with deep green eyes. He had bronze hair and it was in a casual disarray. His body was toned. Not as much as Emmett, but still very big.

"I don't think so," I said regretfully. He didn't know how bad I was.

"Why not?" he persisted.

"Because I don't want to," I lied. There was no way I was telling this beautiful boy that I sucked at dancing. He would probably laugh at me. Why was he even talking to me anyway?

"Just one dance." Emmett and Rosalie came back then. Emmett sized up the beautiful boy.

"Bella, is this guy bothering you?"

"We were just talking," the boy said. He didn't seem intimidated by Emmetts massive size.

"She made it clear she didn't want you there."

"And how would you know that?"

"Anyone could tell, your just too blind," Emmett spat at him. The boy shrugged and walked away. I stared after him.

"You OK Bella?" Rose asked me. I nodded.

"Let's go. I don't want that guy coming back." Emmett said. He sounded dangerous, for the first time. I stood up and we all left. The car ride home was a quiet event. I was thinking about what had happened at the restaurant and the beautiful boy.

**A/N: So did you like it?? Or did it totally suck? Please review!!**


End file.
